


History of Art

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidently presses Ctrl+H while checking his email. </p><p>One would expect an ex-Russian spy to delete his browser history, wouldn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of Art

Steve was staring transfixed at the screen.

_That was- What was that?_

He had looked around to see what Snowflake wanted with her insistent meowing and must have pressed a combination of keys because when he turned around he was faced with a long list of links titled History.

He clicked on a couple of them.

Bucky had his laptop yesterday and Steve was curious, okay?

Steve gulped.

It was the two of them, paintings of them. Their hair, eyes, their naked, entangled forms drawn with precision, with dedication.

He drew a shaky breath, unable to look away.

_Oh God!_

**Author's Note:**

> You'd really expect Bucky to be in the habit of deleting his browser history, right? 
> 
> Now, had he maybe left it like that on purpose?  
> Oooh, the plot thickens? :D 
> 
> (sorry, not exactly a masterpiece, but man was it tough fitting into 100 words!)


End file.
